My Dearest Friend
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Jaye writes a letter.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Alison Archive: Ask first / Yes Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: Jaye writes a letter. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE Warnings: Character death.  
  
My Dearest Friend, My Lover, My Husband;  
  
You are my hero. Well mine and everyone else who was there that day. You were so brave and unselfish, so caught up in getting the baby out of the car that you pushed aside the knowledge that one of the gas tanks from the semi that hit the car and the roaring fire growing bigger and stronger getting nearer to you. I remember trying to stop you from going before we heard that tiny cry.  
  
"There's no way anyone could have survived that crash, Dashiell," I said as I grabbed your shoulder trying to hold you back. "The semi hit them head on!"  
  
"You're right, Alison," you said as we stayed by our car.  
  
Then the sound. That anguished cry of a small child. With that sound we both ran to the car. We saw the flames, we felt the heat. I wanted to go in with you, but you would have none of that either.  
  
"No, Alison. Stay back," you said, trying to push me back.  
  
"No! I'm going to help you!" I yelled as the black smoke rolling off the car made me choke and gasp for air. I wiped furiously at my watering eyes, trying to clear them. "There's a baby in there!"  
  
"And there's a baby in there," you yelled back at me, pointing at my swollen, eight months pregnant belly.  
  
Well, after that I stayed back knowing you wouldn't be able to concentrate on freeing the helpless little child with me there to worry about. I watched in paralyzing fear and admiration as you ran to car. You couldn't climb in the front due to it being hit head on, it resembled an accordion so you had to crawl in threw the back window. You tried to pull her from her car seat, it was no use, she was stuck.  
  
Oh yes, the baby you rescued is a very beautiful little girl who just celebrated her first birthday yesterday, almost 4 weeks from the wreck. Her name is Sheanna Nicole. Her grandparents took her in after the crash. I was invited to her birthday party. I went and gave her a gift from us, a Leappad for toddlers. Her grandmother told me I didn't need to bring her anything for you already gave her the greatest gift the day of the accident, though she loved it nonetheless.  
  
But to get back to what I was saying. She was stuck. You climbed back out and ran over to the crowd that was to afraid too help and yelled out, "Does anyone have a knife?" An elderly man, whom I later found out was named Alfred, handed you a pocketknife. You returned to the car and ducked past the dangerous fire as it crept inexorably towards the baby. With knife in hand, you hacked away at the safety straps desperately to cut Sheanna out and get her to safety. The A deep fear hit me hard in the chest. I didn't think you'd be able to get her out, but you did. You pulled little Sheanna free and quickly exited the car then you gave me that silly lopsided grin I love so much. Tears of joy came to my eyes as I saw you coming towards me with that sweet little girl in your arms. But those tears of joy quickly turned to tears of pain as the gas tank exploded behind you. You covered the baby with your body then crawled over to where I was on your hands and knees, cradling her with one of your arms. I tried desperately to get to you first, but two of the men in the crowd held me back.  
  
I saw your agony from the distance that separated us. Although Sheanna was unhurt, a large shard of sheet metal had been thrown from the car explosion and found its way into your back. Alfred took the baby from you and I fell to the ground at your side. I held you in my arms, whispering over and over how much I loved you, while we waited for the ambulance to respond. But when the rescue squad arrived, it was too late; you were already gone. And you had taken a part of me with you that night.  
  
I don't remember much of your funeral. Hawk and Red led me around and made sure I was all right. But how could I be? You were the only thing that mattered to me. And now, you're gone. And I wished I had gone with you. Red and Hawk and a lot of the others helped me slowly through that. I still keep thinking you're going to walk threw the front door after another one of your missions and tell me this was all a dream. I have to remind myself that you are not coming back. I miss you so much. I have all kinds of emotions running threw me all the time. I'm hurt so deeply because you are not coming back. I am sad you are not going to be able to see your child grow up and I am so angry at you for leaving me behind to raise our baby by myself and live the rest of my life without you. I want you back now!  
  
So here I am, four weeks from the day of your departure of this earth and trying to write you this letter while I'm in my hospital bed. I wanted to know that our baby...your son is a very healthy 7lbs 13oz, 21 inches long. I know we talked about names and you didn't want him named after you but I just couldn't help it because Dashielle Robert Fairborne, Jr. looks just like you, right down to your silly lopsided grin. He was born this morning at 0342 hours.  
  
He is your living legacy. I will make sure he knows all about his very heroic and selfless father. I will take good care of him; I promise.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Alison Rein Fairborne 


	2. Duke writes a letter

Author: Alison

Archive: Ask first / Yes

Email: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.

Summary: Duke writes a letter.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: PLEASE

Warnings: Character death.

My Dearest Friend – Part 2 

Dash,

I am writing you this letter for my own benefit since you died almost a month ago. I was never more proud of you, buddy, than I was that day. You gave your life unselfishly to save that baby girl. You were a hero and so brave. Braver than I could ever have been.

I've been watching over Allie for you, Dash, just like I always promised I would. Shana and I have been with her as much as we could. I'm sitting here in the hospital room writing this while watching your wife and newborn son. He's a beautiful boy, Dash. You would have been proud.

Allie's been missing you so much. She's been having a hard time coming to grips with your death. She took it hard. Shana and I spent the first week with her constantly. She didn't want to be alone. She doesn't cry like she did at first but every once in a while either Shana, Clay or I will find her clutching your picture and crying softly.

Allie had a hard delivery but she made it through like the soldier you fell in love with. She named your son Dashiell Robert Faireborn, Jr. after you. Shana, Clay and I were in the delivery room with her. She was grateful but we all were well aware that we were no replacement for you. But we could all feel you here in spirit and once little Dash was born I could've sworn that I saw that picture of you that Allie put beside her bed smile even bigger.

Well, Dash, Allie is starting to wake up so I need to finish this. I promise that I will always be there for Allie and your son and I will try to fill your shoes as best I can when it comes to him. He will know about you and how much you wanted him. I will not let you down. I promise.

Your Best Bud,

Conrad


End file.
